Gadget Types
Gadget Types, known in Japan as Gotcha Mecha Series (〜系ガチャメカ), are different types of Gadgets in Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. Sword Types Sword Types are basically used for close combat. There are many kinds because it most expresses the character of each character. Since energy is not required for use (energy is used when equipped with additional attributes), you can use this without any worries of running out of energy. Also, since the reach differs depending on the character, it is necessary to grasp the reach of the character to some extent at the time of use. Gun Types Gun Types are equipment used for medium to long range combat. Though the power is low, the number of bullets is plenty, so it's easy to use. It can also be used during Burner Flight. The Professor's guns has two muzzle, so it fires two shots at the same time. Launcher Types Launcher Types are more powerful than the Gun Types, and it can attack the surrounding enemies with a blast without hitting directly. However, the number of bullets is small correspondingly, and at the time of launch, the character completely stops for a moment so that there is a gap where you can be hit. Also, it can not be launched during jumping and during Burner Flight. There is no Launcher Types for the Pipotrons, and Specter's Launcher has two launch ports, so it is launched simultaneously. Remote Control Types Remote Control Types are support type Gadgets that automatically tracks and attacks enemies that are somewhat far away by pressing the placement button twice. Even though it is strong, there are others that are not so strong and have very limited uses. Boot Types Boot Types are Gadgets that can move you at high speed. It can be said to be an indispensable equipment to avoid enemy attack. Also, demand can be high because you can skip enemies per body. Even thought it consumes as much energy as the Launcher Types if its energy runs out, it recovers automatically at high speed. The Professor and Specter uses a booster system, and the Pipotrons uses the Dash Hoop. Get Net Types Get Net Types are Gadgets that catches Monkeys. Although the design is close to the ordinary net in the past, this time it now has a mechanical design with a deformation mechanism. You can now shoot a net shot with the R3 button to can catch a faraway monkey or a monkey trying to escape. Pipo Soldiers with Armor equipments can't be caught unless you break the armor. Other than the new changes, it is still the same Monkey Net. It cannot do any damage, nor can it consume energy, but it recovers automatically when it is consumed by back trick. Backpack Types Backpack Types are special auxiliary type of Gadgets. You can save it until you want to use the item picked up in the field. There is no particular restriction on the item to be saved, and when using it is a simple operation that only pushes the button to which it is assigned and picks up in that state. However, you can save only one item at a time. Category:Gameplay Category:Gadgets Category:Ape Escape: Million Monkeys Category:Ape Escape: Million Monkeys Gadgets